Daredevil x punisher one shots
by Gay-ships666
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots I myself and you guys think of. Any ideas just plop them into the comments and I'll write as many as I can.


Matt lie there in his apartment, just staring at the ceiling, thinking of what happened the previous night.

_"Hey Red!" Matt turned around seeing Frank Castle walking up to him, a Rifle over his shoulder. Matt's heart skipped a beat when he came to his senses and realised Frank clicked in his face."Red, you in there bud?" He asked his voice sounded like it always did but with a slight hint of humour._

_"Uh- No...Yeah I'm here, just thinking." Frank nodded his head then looked over the edge of the roof._

_"Ya' know it'd be easier if I just killed then right here right now."_

_"No killing."_ _Frank growled and set his gun down._

_"Fine but if this turns shit-side up. It's your fault." He said then heard something behind him, Matt heard it too. But more clearly... They knew they were there, they set up a trap._

_"Frank, get the gun."_

_"You just __said-"_

_"Well I didn't know we'd been surrounded by them!" Frank growled but picked up his Rifle, looking down the sight, straight at the door ready for anyone that walks through.__ But what they didn't know what that they were surrounded. A few more gang members on the building behind them set up a Sniper Rifle, similar to Frank's. Matt was oblivious, he couldn't hear them, or the gun. But he heard the shot. And felt the pain, then he felt it again, and again, and again. They kept shooting him, Frank reacted quickly and spun round, killing them all then looked back at the door, he shot whoever was behind, luckily he got the right guys._

_Then rushed to Matt who was lying on his back, he'd been shot in the back four times, one in his right shoulder blade, another next to his spine,spine, the third broke a couple ribs and the fourth was somewhere by his hip. He whined in pain and jumped when he felt Frank lift him up slightly. But he held onto Frank, shivering violently, he rested his head on Frank's shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned more onto Frank, slightly surprised at the fact he let him._

_"Come on Red. We gotta get you home." Frank said as he stood up, lifting Matt up too.__ He began walking with Matt beside him, Matt leaned against Frank with an arm over his shoulder. Whenever somebody went to attack, Frank raised his hand and shot them. His one concern was Matt, so he couldn't be dealing with other people's shit right now._

***half an hour later***

_The apartment was right there...Just a couple of steps away when Matt collapsed from blood loss, Frank swore under his breath and picked him up, he ran into the apartment, he placed Matt on the bed, then went off and found Matt's med kit. He got to work straight __away, carefully removing all the bullets and stitching them up, then wrapping them in a bandage for protection. Once Frank was done he started to clean up, then sat on the ground right next to the __bed, keeping an eye on Matt._

_But as morning came Frank drifted off to sleep when Matt woke up. He hissed in pain but Frank was too tired to recognise what the sound was, instead he instinctively moved a hand onto the bed and grabbed Matt's hand, then drifted off again, actually going to sleep this time. Matt smiled softly. He tried to sit up but hissed and gave up. Instead he rolled onto his side and used his free hand and run it through the hair on Frank's head. He heard him make a noise and smiled again._

_"Thank you..." He said softly. Frank however had woken up again when he felt Matt play woth his hair, then smiled that smile of his and moved around to look at him._

_"No problem red. We look out for one another." He said softly. Then looked away and yawned. Matt frowned and patted a space on the bed. Frank watched then shook his head. "No red you need to rest up. Not be squashed by me." He said but Matt grabbed his hand._

_"And you have done enough for one night. You need to rest too... Now lie down." He said to Frank, who ended up growling and doing as told, he walked round and hesitantly climbed in and curled up behind Matt, who turned around, then curled round Frank and wrapped his arms around him. Frank was too tired to object and made a sound, he shuffled back slightly so he was against Matt and made another sound as Matt buried his face into the back of Frank's neck, but he wasn't objecting. In fact he liked it, he moved his own hand over Matt's and intertwined their fingers._ _Sleeping happily and comfy. Matt too._

***present time***

As Matt lie there thinking, Frank made a whining noise in his sleep, he turned over and cuddled up to Matt who didn't hesitate to cuddle back. They were happy and content, then there was a knock on the door and Frank growled, he opened his eyes and got out of bed, he was still wearing his vest with the infamous skull most feared, as he walked to the door another knock came. Then he opened it and Froggy stepped back. He saw the blood and growled.

"Where is he?!" He demanded. Frank rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking. He was hurt so I helped him back here, I patched him up but judging the fact he's never been shot before I'd say he needs a lot of rest." Frank answered honestly, Froggy looked at him in shock. "You can come see him but if you mention anything about work. I swear I'll kick your ass." Frank warned, the lawyer nodded and quickly rushed past Frank then ran into the bedroom where Matt shifted uncomfortably, hissing in pain. "Easy there red."

Frank walked past Froggy and helped Matt sit up, Froggy scoffed and Matt turned his head in his best friend's direction.

"So what you're working with the Punisher now?! Have you started going round killing people?!" Frank glared at Froggy as the blonde kept going. "I can't believe you've been gone for a month and now you show up with him?! What did you move away but become a goddamn criminal so you come back?!"

"Froggy if yo-"

"No! Matt. I don't want to hear it. I have been trying to keep this place here for you! Hoping you'd come back but you don't even tell me! I'm sick and tired of covering your ass all the time Matt!"

"Froggy lis-"

"No!" Then Frank watched as Matt's stitches came undone, he started going pale and getting weak as blood poured out.

"STOP!" Frank yelled, Froggy looked at Frank, frightened. "Matt, lie down. You need more stitches." He said gently, then he looked at Froggy. "You get your ass out before I fucking blow your head off." He said, Froggy ran and Frank redone Matt's stitches, then stayed with him. They were talking and laughing when Matt fell asleep.

He was about asleep for an hour when Matt woke up, feeling like he'd fallen. Frank was with him and smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey sunshine." Frank said happily, Matt smiled and chuckled softly then wrapped his arms around Frank's waist then rested his head in the crook of Frank's neck. He waa still tired and the painkillers he'd taken awhile back were still om full affect. So he snuggled up to Frank then took a deep breath.

"I love you Frank..." Matt said softly. Frank froze then slowly smiled.

"I love you too red." He said softly then kissed him.

**Yay! My first one shot! More are coming but if you have any ideas let me know in the comments. Thank you love you all Bye!**


End file.
